oh, so you are a hero?
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Awalnya gelar itu cuma digembar-gemborkan si empunya dengan serampangan, tahu-tahu memang nyata. Natalya mengamati semuanya. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Namanya Alfred.

Natalya mengingatnya sebagai orang berisik yang sering sekali satu kelas dengannya. Filsafat dasar, olahraga, persiapan kalkulus, seni. Lebih memilih _hotdog_ daripada piza, tetapi lebih memilih hamburger di atas segalanya. Pemain _football_ sekolah. Berisik dan agak pengacau, tetapi mencuri perhatian satu angkatan saat pesta _Homecoming_ , gara-gara datang dengan Bugatti Chiron, yang belakangan mengungkapkan bahwa sebenarnya dia anak pengusaha ritel dan perusahaan petroleum besar. Namun tak ada yang tahu. Natalya melihatnya punya hubungan khusus (atau memacari?) seorang anak perempuan yang pernah menampar seorang laki-laki perundung gara-gara mengatainya 'anak imigran miskin' di tengah koridor sekolah.

Gara-gara itu, Alfred yang awalnya sering menyebut dirinya pahlawan secara serampangan malah benar-benar diakui seperti itu, secara diam-diam di belakang. Dia jarang-jarang punya hubungan dengan wanita, Natalya tahu itu, dan tiba-tiba saja dia ke mana-mana bersama Lien, si anak perempuan _itu_. Lien sering menjadi korban perundungan dengan alasan 'imigran', karena belakangan ini isu imigran sering dibicarakan, dan orang-orang dengan pikiran setengah jalan itu langsung menggunakannya sebagai lelucon. Padahal, apa salahnya orangtua Lien yang mengadu nasib di Amerika Serikat?

 _Kautahu dia tidak sering berhubungan dengan wanita?_ Tiba-tiba saja Natalya merasakan pertanyaan itu membanjiri kesadarannya.

 _Ah, ya. Dari mana tahu?_

Saat itu, pagi yang agak mendung, kelas seni yang dihadirinya masih sepi, sekeliling Natalya seakan berubah menjadi kilasan-kilasan masa lalu.

Benar juga.

Natalya sadar ia telah mengamati Alfred sejak lama, lama sekali.

Kapan terakhir kali pohon apel di belakang rumahnya berbuah? Natalya membongkar laci-laci ingatannya, membuka peti-peti kenangan yang sudah berkarat kuncinya, dan menemukan jawabannya di suatu sudut: saat ia sekolah dasar.

Saat itulah Alfred membawakannya apel terakhir sebelum pohon itu ditebang ayah Natalya, _Sssst, Nona, ini apel terakhir yang kelihatan dari jendela kamarku. Besok ayahmu ingin menebangnya, ya? Kudengar begitu tadi pagi. Ucapkan perpisahan dulu!_

Terlalu lama.

* * *

Natalya melihat Lien _menampar_ semua wajah perundung dengan menjadi satu-satunya siswa dari angkatan mereka yang mendapat kesempatan untuk pertukaran pelajar ke Inggris, ke SMA paling bergengsi di Cambridge, dan kabarnya program kali ini disokong oleh Kerajaan, sehingga hampir pasti Lien bisa bertemu dengan paling tidak Pangeran William. Michelle paling ribut di kelas kalkulus waktu itu, saat mengetahui Lien akan pergi ke sana minggu depan, langsung meminta Lien untuk memintakan tanda tangan Pangeran di buku yang akan dia bekalkan pada Lien.

 _Bagus_ , pikir Natalya. Para laki-laki perundung dan perempuan pencibir itu memang pantas dihajar dengan kehebatan.

Tapi, Alfred tak datang di pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan Lien di rumahnya untuk teman-teman yang dia kenal lewat klub drama, sains, fotografi, dan orang-orang terdekat dari kelas seni dan filsafat dasar (yang ternyata rumahnya cukup besar dan bagus, dasar perundung-perundung setan). Natalya pikir, _oh, pahlawan tak datang?_

"Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa," Natalya menguping pembicaraan Lien, Michelle, dan Mei, "tapi ... cukup spesial. Dia banyak sekali membantuku."

Alfred memang pahlawan. Paling tidak untuk satu orang. Natalya selalu merenungkan arti kata _pahlawan_ semenjak gelar itu ditempelkan jidat Alfred, betapa hal itu bisa menjadi ingatan yang besar meski hanya untuk hal-hal yang kecil.

Natalya menyudut, _memangnya kau pernah membantu orang lain?_

* * *

Mungkin, keinginan tiba-tiba Natalya untuk menuju tepi lapangan _football_ setelah jam pulang itu adalah takdir. Ia tiba-tiba ingin berjalan-jalan ke tempat yang agak asing, mencari hal baik untuk difoto (kadang-kadang ia sedikit sedih melihat laman Instagramnya hanya diisi oleh foto punggung-punggung buku tanpa ada kreativitas lebih).

Di balik gedung tepi lapangan, _aduh menyedihkan sekali_ , Alfred muntah-muntah di tong sampah.

Mereka beradu mata dengan canggung. Alfred melongo, Natalya hampir melepaskan ponselnya.

Alfred menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan seraya terkekeh, "Ah, kau tidak memotretnya, 'kan?"

Natalya menggeleng kaku.

Alfred lalu longsor di tong sampah itu, bersandar layu. "Aku memakan ham basi."

"Seharusnya kau tidak berada di sini." Tapi Natalya menyadari Alfred masih memakai jersey _football_ dan sebagian perlengkapan, pelindung lutut, _wristband_ , sepatu. Si nekat ini pasti sempat mengabaikan sakit perutnya dan ngotot bermain.

"Mereka sudah menutup ruang kesehatannya."

Natalya mengangkat alis. Ia tidak bicara pada Alfred, alih-alih langsung menelepon seseorang. "Apakah ini jam jagamu? Kirimkan aku Ralph. Ya, sekolah, Mama. Segera."

Alfred tidak sempat mencernanya. Natalya menghampirinya, langsung membopongnya sebisanya, dengan salah satu lengan Alfred dilingkarkan pada bahunya, menuju gerbang depan. Begitu seseorang yang menjemputnya datang, ia langsung masuk ke bangku belakang dan membaringkan Alfred (terpaksa menekuk kakinya, orang ini tinggi juga).

* * *

Di antara hiruk-pikuk ruang gawat darurat, Natalya melihat Alfred menemukannya. Lalu tersenyum miring, melambaikan tangan dengan lemas.

Natalya diam saja.

* * *

Setelah hari itu, Natalya jadi sering mendapati pandangan Alfred padanya di tengah-tengah keramaian sekolah. Atau saat kelas seni. Atau saat filsafat dasar. Saat ia bermain tenis. Saat ia berlomba renang dengan Erzsi. Atau saat ia menyanyi di pojok grup _choir_ pada hari Sabtu.

Kulminasinya adalah saat kelas seni hari itu menjadi 'kelas bebas'. Ada yang salah pada kehidupan si guru yang selalu sibuk itu, pria Italia dengan selera seni terlalu tinggi tapi nyeleneh, dan dia tiba-tiba kabur di setengah jam pertama. Alasannya adalah _urusan penting_ , tapi Natalya yakin paling-paling lelaki itu lupa memberi makan salah satu dari tiga belas anjingnya di rumah.

Alfred menarik kursi untuk duduk di hadapannya yang sedang mendiskusikan teater Yunani kuno, bertopang pada punggung kursi.

"Hei."

Natalya berpandangan dengan Isabeau. Air muka Isabeau langsung berubah. Antusiasme menyeruak. Gawat sekali disapa Alfred yang mengedipkan mata dengan cepat di depan seorang agen biro jodoh angkatan.

"Aku ingin bicara pada Mei dulu! Dia tahu yang klasik-klasik!" Lalu bak sambaran petir, Isabeau menghilang. Menyisakan mereka berdua di tengah-tengah ruangan yang mungkin tak terlalu peduli.

"Natalya."

Nama itu malah terdengar asing saat meluncur dari mulut Alfred. Ia dan Alfred selalu satu sekolah, tetapi mereka jarang sekali bicara. Alfred punya dunianya sendiri, dunia yang tidak bisa dimasuki Natalya. Natalya dan dia berada di dua kutub yang berbeda, walaupun bukan pada jarak yang mustahil untuk saling menengok satu sama lain.

"Ibumu mirip sekali denganmu. Tapi dia lembut sekali saat menangani pasien."

" _Tapi_ ," Natalya mengutipnya dengan tegas, "aku memang kasar. Benar."

Alfred tergelak. "Aku mendengarnya sendiri dari mulutmu, lho."

Natalya memutar bola matanya. "Apa perlumu?"

"Tidak penting bagimu, mungkin. Aku cuma ingin berterima kasih."

"Kau membayar tagihan rawat jalanmu sendiri di ruang gawat darurat."

"Oh ayolah,"Alfred belum kedengaran bosan. Ia melambaikan tangannya di udara. "Mungkin aku akan mati menguap di samping lapangan jika kau tidak datang. Yang lain, saat permainan, malah bilang, _pahlawan bisa menolong dirinya sendiri, kan?_ Dan mereka tidak tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya sedang merundung seseorang walaupun niatnya bercanda!"

"Lalu, sekarang?"

"Aku tahu pahlawan juga harus dibantu pahlawan yang lain."

"Alfred Jones, aku menolak permintaanmu untuk bergabung ke geng Avengers-mu."

"Bah," Alfred lalu meledak tawanya, "kau juga mengikuti tren budaya pop, rupanya."

"Nama asli Black Widow adalah nama _ku_."

"Oh, kita memang selalu cenderung mencari persamaan di figur-figur besar untuk identitas diri, ya." Alfred mengangguk-angguk sok mengerti. "Namaku berbeda dengan nama asli Captain America, tapi aku tahu kami serupa."

Natalya lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya, lebih gamblang kali ini, disertai dengusan.

Kemudian Alfred bertepuk tangan satu kali. "Ternyata kita nyambung! Kukira selama ini kau cuma cewek yang sedih karena pohon apelnya ditebang!"

Natalya mengerjap, tertegun.

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Saat itu juga Natalya merasa ngeri pada Alfred, jangan-jangan ia juga mampu membaca pikiran. "Aku ingat banyak detil orang-orang. Isabeau adalah ciuman pertama Alfonso saat mereka masih TK. Aku berada di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Mei pernah menusuk mataku dengan pesawat kertas yang dia terbangkan saat kami SD. Aku dan Antonio pernah melempari tetangga dengan kotoran kelinci. Feliciano pernah memakan spageti dengan selai stroberi encer gara-gara aku menukar isi botol sausnya."

Natalya merasa seperti dikembalikan lagi ke tempat duduknya. _Pahlawan mengingat banyak memori_. Setengah sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya: ia mengangguk. Lantas, ketika sadar, ia mengangkat bahu. "Lalu?"

Alfred mengulurkan tangannya, Natalya memandangnya dengan heran. Alfred bersikeras sambil mempertegas, dan mau tidak mau Natalya menyambutnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Namaku Alfred. Mari kita mulai sesuatu yang lebih baik setelah ini."

Natalya terlalu kebingungan sampai-sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Alfred menggoyangkan tangan mereka lalu pergi dengan salut dua jari, rasanya aneh sekali.

* * *

Pada sebuah persiapan teater untuk kelas seni minggu berikutnya, Natalya mendapat peran sebagai Selene, dewi bulan, dan Alfred, Ares. Para kru menggantung sebuah properti untuk nanti Natalya naiki, dan Natalya mengetesnya dengan membiarkan dirinya dipakaikan tali, kemudian diderek, dan mencoba duduk pada properti berbentuk bulan sabit perak itu. Alfred, di bawah sana, hanya membawa tombak sebagai tanda bahwa ialah Ares, melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Apa?" teriak Natalya semampunya. Ia sangat tidak terbiasa meninggikan suaranya.

"Boleh aku memotretmu?"

Natalya mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Koleksi pribadi!"

Sesaat, kemudian Natalya menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

Natalya tetap menggeleng.

"Ayolah!"

Natalya tak mau lagi menengok ke bawah. Ia berpura-pura sibuk membetulkan tali di tubuhnya, dan memastikan bahwa tempat untuk menyangganya di properti ini cukup kuat untuk ia duduki lama-lama. Ia berpura-pura tak peduli Alfred yang merengek di bawahnya. Ia sudah sampai pada poin di mana ia tak lagi peduli Alfred mau apa.

Tapi, secara naluriah untuk menuruti rasa penasarannya, ia melirik ke bawah.

Alfred mengangkat ponselnya.

Ya sudahlah.

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja, di kelas filsafat, guru perempuan itu melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuat kelas hening sejenak.

"Pahlawan. Jelaskan padaku pandangan kalian."

Ia menunjuk satu demi satu siswa dengan acak, kemudian meminta yang lain menuliskan jawaban sampel tersebut. Giliran keempat, ia meminta Natalya.

"Pahlawan ..." Natalya merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat, dan matanya dengan liar bermain-main ke sekeliling kelas, untuk kemudian berhenti pada satu orang. Yang ternyata juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _Memangnya siapa yang tidak memandang sekarang? Semua orang butuh hal untuk dicatat_. Ia menelan ludah untuk memantapkan diri. "Itu konsep objektif. Semua orang punya caranya sendiri untuk memandang siapa dan bagaimana pahlawan. Bagiku, siapapun yang bisa mengubah hidup orang lain ke arah yang lebih baik, sekecil apapun, adalah pahlawan."

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu, jika orang banyak menganggap seseorang pahlawan, tapi kau tidak. Apa yang membuatmu tidak memandang orang itu seperti itu?"

Yang mengejutkan Natalya, pertanyaan itu tidak datang dari mulut gurunya. Melainkan dari orang yang selalu duduk paling depan, yang sedang memandang padanya itu: Alfred.

"Sudah kubilang, itu objektif. Bisa jadi semua orang menganggap perubahan itu baik, tetapi bagiku tidak. Kita tidak bisa selamanya melihat dunia dengan kacamata kita."

"Bagaimanakah perubahan yang baik itu?"

Natalya mengangkat dagunya, merasa tahu jawabannya dari apa yang belakangan ini ia saksikan. "Ketika seseorang berhasil membungkam orang-orang yang mencibirnya dengan prestasi."

Guru mereka berdeham. "Kalian bisa lanjutkan diskusi kalian nanti. Sekarang, berikutnya, Isabeau. Definisimu?"

Dari sudut matanya, Natalya melihat Alfred tersenyum puas.

* * *

Natalya baru selesai berlatih tenis sore itu ketika sekelompok pemain _football_ melewati sisi kiri lapangan. Natalya sedang mengelap keringat di lehernya saat bertemu pandang dengan Alfred. Alfred menepuk bahu kawan-kawannya, kemudian membiarkan mereka semua meninggalkan dirinya.

Dia berisyarat pada Natalya, menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk lapangan tenis. Natalya hanya mengangguk enggan.

Sophie, lawan main Natalya barusan, meninggalkan Natalya saat Alfred duduk di sampingnya di bangku tepi lapangan.

"Sepertinya kita belum melanjutkan diskusi kelas filsafat tadi."

Natalya merasakan gerah yang tidak enak pada tengkuk yang menjalar hingga ke telinganya. "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku suka bicara denganmu."

Natalya menunduk, mengamati rok olahraganya yang mulai terasa kesempitan itu. Ia harus membeli yang baru. "Tidak ada hal menarik dari bicaraku."

"Bagiku iya."

Natalya memalingkan muka. "Kau ... orang-orang menganggapmu pahlawan. Aku bukan. Kita berbeda."

"Apa kau juga menganggapku begitu?"

Natalya hanya mengamati kedua sepatunya. "Kau mengubah hidup Lien setelah kalian bersama," jawabnya pelan. "Satu sisi dari diriku berharap aku bisa melakukan hal sebesar itu."

Alfred tertawa kecil. Untuk sesaat, dia tidak terdengar seperti dirinya sendiri bagi Natalya. "Lien mengubah hidupnya sendiri saat bersamaku. Dia yang punya tekad, dia yang berusaha. Aku hanya mendorong potensi yang ada dalam dirinya."

 _Tapi tetap saja ..._ Namun Natalya tak berani menyuarakannya. "Kalau kau mendekatiku begini hanya karena aku menolongmu hari itu, Alfred, sia-sia saja. Aku tidak seperti Lien. Aku tidak sehebat dia."

"Tapi kau lebih dari perempuan kaku dan dingin yang orang-orang kira, Natalya. Hari itu kau hanya membuktikan sebagian dari dirimu."

"Lantas, apa? Apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk itu?"

Alfred menyeringai kecil, matanya menatap Natalya sejak tadi, baru saja perempuan itu berani membalasnya. "Sudah kubilang, pahlawan butuh pahlawan lain untuk membantunya."

Natalya memutar bola matanya. "Dunia tidak sedang diserang alien, tahu."

"Bagaimana kalau ini adalah tentang menyelamatkan diri kita masing-masing, bersama?"

"Dari apa?"

"Dari segala hal yang tidak kita ketahui." Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin melakukan beberapa hal bersama-sama mungkin kedengarannya menyenangkan. Kau bisa mengajariku filsafat dan aku akan mengenalkanmu _football_. Kau bisa mengundangku ke rumahmu untuk mencicipi masakan ala Rusia dan aku bisa mengajakmu ke vila ayahku untuk melihat koleksi lukisannya."

Natalya mengerjap cepat. Ia ragu semua pembicaraan ini mengarah pada _satu hal_ , tetapi tampaknya memang seperti itu. Alfred terlihat meyakinkan sekali dan seolah telah mempersiapkan semua ini.

"Kenapa harus aku, Alfred?"

"Karena kau adalah Natalya."

Kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat rasa gerah barusan naik ke pipi Natalya dan langsung menuju ubun-ubunnya. Adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal bagi pikirannya saat ini karena Alfred tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Mau menerimaku, Nona?" tanyanya sambil menengok wajah Natalya.

"Asalkan kau jangan terlalu berisik," jawab Natalya sambil membuang muka.

Dan, mudah sekali, Alfred tertawa renyah. _Apakah membuat orang lain tertawa dan bahagia adalah bagian dari cara pahlawan?_

"Ya, Natalya." Namun, bagi Natalya, itu lebih terdengar sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang satu lagi. Anggaplah seperti itu.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: ohmygod aku kangen tema inyi-minyi, infinity war dan segala tetek-bengeknya bikin diri ini bergelut dengan tema orang-orang ~dewasa~


End file.
